leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zed
|custominfo = 10 Sekunden |description = Zeds gegen Einheiten die |hp}} besitzen, verursachen % des maximalen Lebens des Ziels}} als |magisch}}. |leveling = |description2 = Tod den Schwachen kann am gleichen Ziel nur einmal alle paar Sekunden ausgelöst werden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , aber keine Strukturen treffen. |video = Zed-P }} }} |energy}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zed und sein werfen einen Shuriken in Richtung des Zielpunkts, wobei jeder |normal}} an allen Gegnern, die es durchdringt, verursacht. Jeder Shuriken verursacht nach der ersten getroffenen Einheit nur 60 % des Schadens an allen nachfolgenden Gegnern. |leveling = |Sekundärschaden| % des zusätzlichen Angriffsschaden)|ad}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |energy}} |costtype = |cooldown = |beginnt bei der ersten Aktivierung}} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zeds sprintet zum gewählten Zielort, bleibt dort für 5 Sekunden und kopiert von dort aus und , solange Zed in dessen Reichweite bleibt. |leveling = |description2 = Zed stellt immer dann |energy}} wieder her, wenn ein Schatten eine imitierte Fähigkeit auf das gleichen Ziel trifft wie er, jedoch nur einmal pro gewirkte Fähigkeit. |leveling2 = |energy}}}} |description3 = Wenn sich Zed innerhalb der Reichweite des erschaffenen aufhält, kann er mit diesem durch eine den Platz tauschen. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| auf seine Umgebung und ist . |video = Zed-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zed und sein wirbeln mit Klingen um sich, wobei sie an nahen Gegnern |normal}} verursachen. |leveling = }} |description2 = Gegner, die vom Schlitzen des getroffen werden, werden für Sekunden . Gegner, die von mehreren Schlitzern getroffen werden, erleiden keinen erhöhten Schaden, werden aber 50 % stärker verlangsamt. |leveling2 = %|Verstärkte Verlangsamung| %}} |description3 = Jeder , der von Zeds Schlitzen getroffen wird, verringert die von um 2 Sekunden. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Zed für einen Zeitraum von Sekunden, in welchem er zum ausgewählten und diesen . Außerdem wird Zed beim Erscheinen für 3 Sekunden und er erschafft dort, wo er stand, als er Zeichen des Todes aktivierte, einen , welcher für 6 Sekunden bestehen bleibt. Sekunden nach seinem Wiedererscheinen kann Zed reaktivieren. |leveling = |description2 = Für die nächsten 3 Sekunden speichert die einen Prozentsatz des und , den Zed und seine am Ziel anrichten. Am Ende der Dauer detoniert die und verursacht |normal}}. |leveling2 = (+ % des verursachten Schadens)}} |description3 = Unabhängig vom Abstand zwischen Zed und seinem durch Zeichen des Todes erschaffenen tauscht er mit diesem durch eine den Platz. |leveling3 = |description4 = Wenn das Ziel stirbt oder ist, bevor der Sprint beginnt, wird Zeichen des Todes abgebrochen und geht auf , wobei '''Zed' dann an dem Ort auftauch, an dem er die Fähigkeit aktiviert hatte.'' |leveling4 = }}| vom Zeichen des Todes kann verhindert werden, indem man genau in dem Moment wird, in dem das Zeichen angebracht wird (Unanvisierbarkeit bei der Detonation wird den Schaden nicht verhindern). * Der durch Zeichen des Todes erzeugte ist funktional identisch mit dem . * Zeichen des Todes speichert Schaden von allen Fähigkeiten, Gegenständen und Verbesserungen, solange sie normalen oder magischen Schaden verursachen. * blockieren die Anwendung der sowie das Verschwinden und den Sprint von Zed. Allerdings kann es nicht den Schaden einer verhindern, welche bereits angewendet wurde. * Zed taucht immer hinter seinem Ziel auf. Das bedeutet, dass Zed, sein erschaffener Schatten und das Ziel eine gedachte Linie bilden, wobei Zed und der Schatten außen und das Ziel dazwischen sind. |video = Zed-R }} }} Kartenspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Verursachter Schaden wird um 5 % erhöht. cs:Zed en:Zed es:Zed fr:Zed pl:Zed pt-br:Zed ru:Зед zh:劫 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Zed ist gänzlich skrupellos sowie ohne Sinn für Gnade und außerdem der Anführer des Ordens der Schatten, einer Organisation, die er zur Militarisierung von Ionias Kampf- und Magiekünsten gründete, um die noxianischen Invasoren zurückzuschlagen. Während des Krieges führte ihn seine Verzweiflung zu den Geheimnissen der Schattenform – einer heimtückischen Geistermagie, so gefährlich und verdorben wie mächtig. Zed hat all die verbotenen Techniken erlernt, um jeden zu zerstören, der eine Gefahr für seine Nation oder seinen neuen Orden darstellt. Der Meister der Schatten Hinter Ionias Schleier der Harmonie finden sich die Geschichten derer, die zurückgelassen wurden. Zeds Geschichte beginnt auf den kalten Stufen vor dem Sitz des Kinkou-Ordens. Der kleine Junge wurde von Großmeister Kusho höchstpersönlich aufgenommen und fand seinen Platz innerhalb der uralten Tempelmauern. Er widmete sich ganz dem Verständnis der spirituellen Grundsätze der Kinkou und war seinen Altersgenossen schon bald sowohl im Kampf als auch im Studium weit überlegen. Dennoch hatte er den Eindruck, dass ihn jemand in den Schatten stellte – Shen, der Sohn seines Meisters. Obwohl Zeds Leidenschaft sich in jeder Technik widerspiegelte, die er perfektionierte, fehlte ihm Shens emotionales Gleichgewicht. Trotzdem waren die beiden Schüler schließlich jedoch wie Brüder. Als die Zeit gekommen war, unternahmen sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Meister eine Reise, um den berüchtigten goldenen Dämon aufzuspüren. Es gelang ihnen schließlich, dieses gefürchtete „Monster“ gefangen zu nehmen, das sich als einfacher Mann namens Khada Jhin entpuppte. Der junge Zed ging mit erhobenen Schwertern auf Jhin los, doch Kusho hielt ihn auf und befahl, Jhin stattdessen ins Gefängnis zu werfen. Nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Tempel keimte Unmut in Zeds Herz auf und seine Studien gingen ihm nicht mehr so leicht von der Hand wie zuvor. Erinnerungen an Jhins grausame Morde suchten ihn immer öfter heim und die steigenden Spannungen zwischen Ionia und den imperialistischen Streitkräften von Noxus trugen ihren Teil zu seiner wachsenden Ernüchterung bei. Shen nahm immer mehr die Leidenschaftslosigkeit seines Vaters an, doch Zed sah nicht ein, dass hochtrabende Konzepte von Gleichgewicht einer gerechten Strafe für das Böse im Weg stehen sollten. Er begab sich tief in die verborgenen Katakomben des Tempels, wo er eine kunstvoll verzierte schwarze Truhe entdeckte. Obwohl er wusste, dass dies ausschließlich den Meistern des Ordens gestattet war, spähte er hinein. Schatten umfingen Zeds Geist, reicherten seine Bitterkeit mit Verachtung für die Schwachen an und spielten auf eine uralte, finstere Magie an. Nachdem er ins Licht des Tempels zurückgekehrt war, kam es zu einer direkten Auseinandersetzung mit Großmeister Kusho. Zed verlangte, dass die Kinkou mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln gegen die noxianischen Eindringlinge kämpfen sollten. Doch Kusho weigerte sich und Zed kehrte dem Orden, der ihn aufgezogen hatte, den Rücken. Da er nicht länger an die Lehren der Kinkou gebunden war, versammelte er ein Gefolge aus Kriegern, um sich Noxus entgegenzustellen. Jede Seele, die sein Heimatland bedrohte oder nicht zu dessen Verteidigung eilte, wurde gnadenlos dem Tode geweiht – einschließlich der einheimischen Vastaya, deren Treue ins Wanken geraten war. Zed appellierte an seine Gefolgsleute, sich voller Inbrunst in den Krieg zu werfen, doch ihm wurde bald bewusst, dass seine Fähigkeiten ohne die schwarze Truhe niemals mit seinem Ehrgeiz mithalten können würden. Er scharte seine neuen Akolythen um sich und kehrte zum Tempel der Kinkou zurück, wo Kusho ihn erwartete. Der betagte Mann legte Zed seine Waffen zu Füßen und flehte seinen ehemaligen Schüler an, den Schatten zu entsagen und einen ausgeglichenen Pfad einzuschlagen. Kurz darauf trat Zed wieder hinaus auf die Stufen des Tempels. Mit einer Hand umklammerte er die Truhe, mit der anderen seine mit frischem Blut besudelte Klinge. Die Kinkou erstarrten vor Entsetzen und Zeds Krieger metzelten sie in Scharen nieder. Dann beanspruchte er den Tempel für sich, etablierte seinen Orden der Schatten und begann damit, seine Akolythen in den Künsten der Finsternis zu unterweisen. Sie ritzten sich Tätowierungen voller Schatten in die Haut und lernten, neben verhüllten Abbildern ihrer selbst zu kämpfen. Zed nutzte den Krieg gegen Noxus und das Leiden, das dieser über das ionische Volk brachte, zu seinem Vorteil. Nach einem Massaker in der Nähe des Epul begegnete er Kayn, einem noxianischen Kindersoldaten, der mit nicht mehr als einer Bauernsichel kämpfte. Zed erkannte, dass dieser Junge eine Waffe war, die nur geschärft werden musste, und nahm ihn als seinen persönlichen Schüler an. In diesem jungen Akolythen sah er eine reine Zielstrebigkeit, die seiner eigenen gleichkam. In Kayn sah Zed die Zukunft des Ordens der Schatten. Obwohl er sich weder mit Shen noch den verbliebenen Kinkou, die jetzt in allen Provinzen verstreut waren, versöhnte, kamen sie nach dem Ende des Kriegs zu einer Übereinkunft, bei der beiden Seiten nicht ganz wohl war. Zed wusste, dass er seine Taten nicht ungeschehen machen konnte. In den letzten Jahren ist deutlich geworden, dass das Gleichgewicht der Ersten Lande womöglich irreparabel gestört wurde. Für Zed ist spirituelles Gleichgewicht nahezu belanglos – er wird alles Nötige tun, damit Ionia triumphiert. Alte Geschichte . Es schien, als könne Zed nie die Gunst des Meisters gewinnen, da jede Begegnung der beiden Rivalen in einem Unentschieden endete. Frustriert und eifersüchtig suchte er nach einem Vorteil. Der junge Ninja wagte sich in einen verschlossenen Teil des Klantempels, in dem er eine verzierte, Unheil verkündende Truhe fand. Da er das dunkle Wissen in ihrem Inneren spürte, wusste Zed, dass er sie nicht öffnen sollte, doch nichtsdestotrotz spähte er hinein. In derselben Sekunde berührten Schatten seinen Geist und gaben Techniken preis, die lange verborgen waren. Dieses geheimen Vorsprungs habhaft forderte er nun Shen erneut heraus und besiegte dieses Mal den Sohn des Meisters. In seinem Moment des Sieges erwartete er Lob und Anerkennung, doch der Meister wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, dass Zed verbotene Pfade beschritten hatte und verbannte ihn. Gedemütigt zog der junge Ninja jahrelang umher. Aus seiner Bitterkeit wurde Ehrgeiz und er begann andere im Stil der Schatten zu unterrichten. Ebenso wie seine Kraft wuchs auch der Kreis seiner Anhänger, doch er wusste, dass seine Techniken ohne die Truhe nie perfekt sein würden. Eines Tages betrachtete Zed seine Anhänger und sah, dass seine Schüler nun eine Armee waren. Er führte sie zurück zum Tempel, um seinen Tribut einzufordern. Er war überrascht, den Meister an den Toren wartend vorzufinden. Er empfing Zed und seine Schüler, als wären sie willkommene Gäste. Der alte Mann legte sein Schwert zu Zeds Füßen und erklärte, er habe Zed als Meister im Stich gelassen. Indem er seinen einstmaligen Schüler verbannte, hatte der Meister ihn den Schatten anheim gegeben, anstatt ihn auf den Pfad der Balance zu führen. Der alte Mann bat Zed, den Tempel zu betreten, die Truhe zu zerstören und seine Anhänger zum Gleichgewicht zu führen. Der dunkle Ninja folgte dem Meister in das Innere des Tempels. Wenige Augenblicke später hörten die versammelten Ninjas, wie Zed schmerzerfüllt aufschrie. Rätselhafterweise kam er unversehrt wieder zum Vorschein und warf Shen den abgetrennten Kopf des Meisters zu Füßen. Wuterfüllt schreiend befahl Zed seinen Anhängern, die Schüler des Meisters zu erschlagen und die Truhe zu ergreifen. An diesem Tag zerfiel der alte Ninjaorden. Auch wenn viele Schüler starben, konnten einige von ihnen dank Shens heldenhafter Taten fliehen. Nun ist der Tempel ein düsterer Übungsplatz für den Orden der Schatten. Zed regiert als Meister des Ordens und sein Erlass ist simpel: perfektioniere deine Techniken und töte alle Ninjas, die sich weigern, die Schatten mit offenen Armen zu empfangen. }} }} Beziehungen * und wurden gemeinsam im Kinkou-Orden trainiert. Beide sahen den anderen als Rivalen, aber Shen respektierte Zed, weil er ihn als einen Bruder sah, auf den er ein bisschen neidisch war (der Vater des Ordens "Kusho" war etwas nachsichtiger mit Zed). ** , und Kusho arbeiteten zusammen, um für seine brutalen Morde zu fassen. Alle drei waren aufgrund der Ermittlungen traumatisiert, als sie den 'Goldenen Dämonen' endlich fingen. Kusho verschonte dessen Leben. war fassungslos, dass so ein Monster Gnade erfahren sollte und er begann sich und die Techniken seines Meisters zu hinterfragen, was ihn soweit brachte, den Meister zu töten. ** Trotz ihrer feindlichen Gesinnung suchte nach , um ihn über die Befreiung zu informieren und ihn gemeinsam aufzuhalten. * Sein Groll gegen Kusho brachte ihn dazu, tief in die Schattenkünste zu versinken. Er gründete den Orden der Schatten, ermordete die Kinkou und übernahm ihr Kloster. Er will die alten Lehren des Gleichgewichts zerstören und seine "Keine Zurückhaltung"-Philosophie verbreiten, wobei er jeden Ninja umbringt, der nicht lernen will. * wird von gejagt, weil er die Kinkou verraten hat. * will tot sehen, nachdem dieser den Tempel des Gezackten Messers geplündert hat. * Sowohl als auch hatten bereits mit zu tun. Sie kämpften gegen ihn, als sie zu verhindern versuchten, dass ein Wäldchen die gesamte natürliche magische Kraft verliert. * Lieblingsschüler heißt . |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Zed Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Zed Zed Schockklingen Screenshots.jpg|Schockklingen-Zed SKTT1 Skin Screenshots.jpg|SKT T1-Zed Skins ; : * Er ähnelt und lehnt möglicherweise an aus , aus und/oder aus an. * Im Hintergrund kann man seinen sehen. ; : * Dieser Skin hieß im englischen früher 'Bladestorm Zed' (wörtlich übersetzt: Klingensturm-Zed). * Die Kleiderfarbe, die seine Chromas haben, sind möglicherweise von den inspiriert worden. * Er ähnelt aus . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Sieg von SKT T1 bei der WM der 3. Saison zu feiern, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin repräsentiert Faker und ist sein erster Weltmeister-Skin. ** Diesem Skin folgte . *** Diesem Skin folgte . * Im Hintergrund kann man sehen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin sollte ursprünglich ein 'Cyber'-Skin werden, wurde aber vor Veröffentlichung zu einem 'PROJEKT:'Skin. * Er kommt aus einer alternativen Zukunft, in welcher er als Teil der "PROJEKT"-Initiative augmentiert wurde. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** *** Die Kugeln von können gesehen werden, wie sie seinen treffen. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der WM der 6. Saison veröffentlicht. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Graunacht 2017 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Die Klingen am Handgelenk sehen denen von ähnlich. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dies ist sein erster Skin, welcher seine Gesichtsausdrücke zeigt. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik League of Legends Music- Rakan and Xayah Wild Magic League of Legends Music- PROJECT OVERDRIVE| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| Galaxy Slayer Zed - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos Xayah und Rakan Wilde Magie Neuer Champion-Teaser – League of Legends| Zed Dead Eye Teaser| Zed Death Mark League Animation Workshop Championship Zed| PROJEKT STÖRUNG| PROJEKT OVERDRIVE| PROJEKT Eröffnungsschlag| Todesschwur „Geschichten aus der Kluft 2017“ Event-Trailer – League of Legends| Die WM steht vor der Tür Event-Trailer WM 2018| |-|Galerie= Zed Konzept.png|Zed Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Zed Konzept 2.png|Zed Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Eoin Colgan) Zed Skulptur.jpg|Zed Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zed model.jpg|Zed Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Zed promo teaser.jpg|Zed Deadeye Promo Zed Schockklingen- Konzept.jpg|Schockklingen-Zed Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zed Schockklingen- Model 01.jpg|Schockklingen-Zed Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) Zed Schockklingen- Model 02.jpg|Schockklingen-Zed Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Maokai Xiao) PROJEKT Waffenpartikel Konzept.png|PROJEKT: Zed Waffenpartikel Konzept PROJEKT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJEKT Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) PROJEKT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJEKT Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Konzept 01.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Simon Dubuc) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 01.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 02.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 03.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 04.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 05.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 06.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 07.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 08.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Model 09.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Model 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Splash Konzept 01.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Splash Konzept 02.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Splash Konzept 03.gif|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Splash Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Esben Lash Rasmussen) Zed Galaktischer Zerstörer Login Still.jpg|Galaktischer Zerstörer Zed Login Still |Trivia= Trivia * Zed wurde von CertainlyT und Samizul designt.Morello über Zeds Designer * Er ist der fünfte Champion, der zum Einsetzen seiner Fähigkeiten Energie anstatt Mana benutzt. * Zed ist einer weniger Champions, die keine einzige Fähigkeit haben, die mit Fähigkeitsstärke skaliert. * Er ist nach und der dritte düstere Champion aus Ionia. * Zeds Tanz ist ein Mix von Inspirationen aus verschiedenen Kampfkünsten.Beitrag von RiotBamDragon auf reddit * SKT T1 Zed ist dem Team "SK Telecom T1" gewidmet, die in Season 3 die Weltmeisterschaft gewannen. Zed wurde von Lee Faker Sang-hyeok gespielt, dem Mid Laner des damaligen Teams. Championvorschau: Zed, der Meister der Schatten right|300px ;von NeeksNaman Championvorschau: Zed, der Meister der Schatten Seit Anbeginn der Zeit waren Schatten Gegenstand von Faszination. Wenn ihr Wissenschaftler seid, mag euer Schatten nur eine einfache Projektion von Licht sein. Seid ihr hingegen spiritueller veranlagt, könnte euer Schatten auch das Spiegelbild eurer zwielichtigeren Launen sein. Und falls ihr einem verbotenen Pfad, voller düsterer Methoden und noch finsterer Absichten folgt, ist es möglich, dass euer Schatten einem unheilvollen gleicht, der bereit ist, euch dabei zu helfen, ein bösartiges Attentat in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke der Richtfelder zuwege zu bringen. Während wir die verbotenen Pfade erforschen, erlaubt uns, vorzustellen, einen erbarmungslosen Ninja-Meister, der eure Gegner dazu bringen wird, sich vor ihren eigenen Schatten zu fürchten. Alte Fähigkeiten Zed Schattendieb.png|Schattendieb (Alte Passive von R - Zeichen des Schattens) |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols an, wie viel Zeit zur Reaktivierung der Fähigkeit verbleibt. }}